Altered Universe: Sideways
by TheAngryMan
Summary: A collection of side stories happening during the course of Altered Universe Season 1


**Welcome everyone to the first installment of Sideways, which is, as I mentioned at the end of episode 2, a series of partially connected stories that relate events that occur alongside the events of the main Altered Universe story.**

**This will be written like a normal story as opposed to the episodic format seen in Altered Universe. Now lets get ready, this chapter is an intro to the whole story, so there wont be much action. It takes place just prior to episode 2, and shows us how the Task Force 141 became part of the strike force seen in episode 2.**

**But first, allow me to apologize for the MASSIVE wait between this and the last installment. Summer wound up being derailed by my discovery that I was actually able to play RTS games, along with a internship a Kennedy Krieger, led to little to no time to work.**

**Then the hurricane hit at the end of the summer and we didn't have power until school had started. So, again, I'm really sorry that nothing got done for awhile, especially since I myself hate it when an author stops posting installments for a long time without explanation. Hopefully I'll pick up the pace, but it's still doubtful I'll reach the deadline I set for myself (Have the first five episodes published by the new year.)**

XXX

Sirens blared throughout the base, Everywhere people were scrambling to their stations or trying to figure out what was going on. Through this chaos, two people walked calmly towards their destination. Arriving at the bases communication center, they entered.

The comm center, in contrast to the rest of the base, was quite and orderly. The leading figure walked up to the central station and entered his password, BLACK_VIKING. Immediately several displays sprung to life, showing a variety of planets, ships and other data. The second man looked over all the data grimly.

"This isn't good" He stated with a thick Scottish accent "Four planets already glassed and twice that many under siege".

The second man sighed, before replying "We should have known that the victory at Reach was too good to be true".

One of the comm officers called over "Captain, command's on the line for you!"

"Patch them through"

The screen reformed to show that an active transmission was occurring. "Captain Price, please respond, over." Overlord stated.

"I'm here, what the situation" Price responded.

"We've got a situation developing on Raxdrin, a team of TSAB mages were deployed on the planet to clear out the remnants of the original Covenant offensive, but were stranded when Covenant reinforcements arrived and wiped out their own ships."

"What's the plan then?"

"We've assembled an expeditionary force comprised of a Carrier and four Destroyers. This force is to regroup with the only TSAB ship that escaped the Covenant ambush. The expeditionary force will jump into the system, and while the destroyers act as escorts, the Carrier will deploy all our Militia units to the surface via orbital pods. Once the pods are safely in the atmosphere, the TSAB ship will use an arc-en-ceil to take out a good chunk of the Covenant fleet. Then we mop up the remnants, pick up any survivors, and bug out."

"I'm guessing we've got ground duty, then?"

"Roger Captain, you're being assigned the temporary rank of Colonel for this assignment. Get your team together, the fleet arrives at 0600 tomorrow."

With that, the line cut out. Price turned to his second in command and asked "Soap, assemble the 141."

"Already started sir" Soap replied "Everyone but Ghost is at the Spaceport."

"Why isn't Ghost there yet?"

"He's bringing the FNG, remember?"

Price stopped, he'd forgotten about the new member they'd just gotten. He thought for a moment, before sighing.

"Looks like she's going to get a real Baptism of Fire for a first mission."

"Can't be to much worse than mine, can it old man." Soap quipped.

"Your going to regret saying that tomorrow."

XXX

"**Baptism of Fire"**

**PFC. Ranko Skirata**

**Route 175, en route to Asgard Spaceport**

**September 20, 2552 UNSC Calendar**

Route 175, a well known highway situated on the UCM colony of Aprossa. While only recently built, it connected many of the important settlements, and due to the careful nature of the construction, many trees lined the sides of the road. It was known to be a very peaceful place to drive.

Of course, when your going twice the speed limit in a Warthog, desperately trying to reach a destination, peace is the last word that comes to mind. Said vehicle was the property of the Task Force 141, and was driven by none other than Ghost, and in the passenger seat was the latest addition to the 141.

She was a rather mysterious woman, having been found onboard General Zero's flagship at the end of the Animus Rim sieges. She had no memory of her previous life, and ultimately wound up in the care of Kal Skirata, a Mandolorian who trained a number of Clone Commandos.

She took up the name Ranko, and was found to have a knack for hand to hand combat. She ended up in the UCM military and eventually got selected to be part of the 141. She was supposed to be officially accepted several weeks from now, when the Task Force was to end their leave, but the Covenant attacks had disrupted that plan.

"Bloody hell!" Ghost swore "We were supposed to be there ten minutes ago."

She turned to him and said "Getting us killed in a high speed accident won't help the situation."

Ghost muttered back "Yeah, whatever Red." That was the nickname he had started to refer to her as. While it wasn't the best nickname in the world, she was happy with it given some of the other nicknames she had seen members get.

Finally, they arrived at Asgard Spaceport, reaching the main gate, a guard approached them.

"Good morning, Lt. Riley" He greeted " Price and Mactavish are waiting for you at Hanger Nine."

"Roger that" Ghost responded. The gates opened and the duo entered the spaceport. It was a massive complex. A large number of civilian vessels, along with military ships were docked at it. Several SMC Destroyers had already left dry-dock, but the Carrier, the ship the 141 was assigned to, still sat their, its massive size a testament to human ingenuity.

Finally, the two arrived at Hanger Nine. Several members of the 141 were already there. Price approached them.

"Ghost, glad you could make it." He said "and, Ranko? What the hell kind of name is that?"

"It's Japanese, sir." Ghost responded for her.

"Right" Price continued scrutinizing her, until Soap spoke up.

"Sir, with all do respect, we need to get moving." He said "and Ranko needs to gear up."

"Right then." Price said, turning to another member "Roach, take Ranko to the depot and see if you can't get her some equipment and weapons."

"Yes sir!" Roach responded "Ranko, follow me."

Ranko followed him to an elevator. As they descended, Roach turned to Ranko.

"Welcome to the 141." He greeted cheerfully. "Sorry about the early induction, but with the Covenant loose, we need all the help we can get."

"That alright" She answered "Anything I should know about you?"

"Me, well, I narrowly avoid death all the time, got shot by my former commanding officer, owe a life debt to a company of clone troopers, you know, normal stuff." He said as nonchalantly as if he were reading the Sunday paper.

They reached the depot, but there was a slight problem, namely that the entire area was vacant.

"What the?" Roach confusedly said, before yelling at a nearby soldier "Hey, Carmine!"

"Huh?" The soldier looked over at Roach "What do you need Sgt. Sanderson?"

"Where is everything?"

"Sorry sir, everything in the depot was shipped out to the cruiser this morning."

"Damn" Roach cursed "Do you know anyone who has equipment? I've got an F.N.G. to suit up!"

Carmine thought for a moment before replying "I think Dr. Kliner still has some weapons for his hazard course. You should go ask Barney about it."

"Alright, thanks!" The two of them rushed off, only for Ranko to suddenly have something latch onto her head.

As she tried to pry the creature off, she heard some one yell "Damn it, you little pest, get off of her!" Finally, the creature was pulled off.

Ranko could now see a man in a back and white uniform struggling with a headcrab, which managed to get out of his grip and escape into an open vent. Roach spoke up.

"Man, you'd think Kliner would put a leash on that thing by now"

"Yeah right" the other man responded "He'd probably worry that he was hurting the pests feelings if he did!"

Then Roach seemed to remember Ranko and quickly introduced the man.

"Ranko, this is Barney, he works as a security guard for the spaceport."

"Nice to meet you ma'am" Barney greeted, before turning to Roach "What brings you two here?"

"We need some weapons for the new girl here, and we were told the Kliner might still have some."

Barney thought for a second before replying "I think we still have some gear, follow me"

XXX

**The following sequence was nothing but a tutorial that did little to advance the story along, so it was cut. If people want, I can put it back in at a later date.**

XXX

Geared up with a Submachine Gun, Pistol, Knife, and other gear, Ranko and Roach headed back to Hanger Nine, where a Dropship was already waiting. Price was already onboard.

"Good job, Roach." He commended, before turning to Ranko.

"And Ranko, or should I say, Red." He smiled "Welcome to the One-Four-One!"

XXX

**And so it begins. Next Chapter we get a glimpse at the assault on Raxdrin as seen in episode 2 of Altered Universe, although it wont be from the perspective of either Rhino Squad or the 141.**

**Also, just to make it clear, the UCM and the SMC are actually part of the same group. The UCM(United Coalition of Man) is the overall human government in the Quake Universe. The SMC(Space Marine Corps) is their military arm.**

**Also, I finally got to mention General Zero, a critical player in the backstory of this universe. We'll learn more about him later.**


End file.
